


The Antics of a Man in Love

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Medieval AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Human, Humanized, M/M, Medieval, One-Sided Attraction, Slash, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Novabomb goes to see Mirage again.
Series: Medieval AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602506
Kudos: 1





	The Antics of a Man in Love

Mirage should have been used to Novabomb’s antics by now, considering how long they had known each other. Seriously, he had known him since they were children, but somehow, the other always managed to catch him off guard. Or, at the very least, was able to annoy the ever living hell out of him. Even now, despite living in Optimus’s domain and the other living in Bombrush’s, Novabomb always made time to see him. 

And by making time to see him, Mirage really meant that his childhood friend would just sneak into his home and wait for him to catch him by surprise. 

He had no idea how Novabomb did it, but without fail, he always managed to sneak past the guards and servants stationed around his manor, and hide in his bedroom or study. Even when he was spotted, Novabomb was always able to hide and evade being thrown out or captured. So Mirage was always in for a surprise when Novabomb would spring from his hiding place to greet him.

By this point, he had mostly given up. Nothing was going to stop Novabomb from sneaking into his manor, so he more or less told the guards that if they saw him to just leave them be. They had been a little apprehensive about that, considering it was their jobs to protect him, but they obeyed his command nonetheless. 

That only made Novabomb more brazen in his visits. Primus, he had no idea what was wrong with the idea. Every time he came, he acted like they hadn’t seen each other in years even if only a couple of weeks had passed! And he was so overly affectionate, even more so than he had been when they were younger. 

Much like now. He was trying to do work, going through his study to look for books, but Novabomb was making that more difficult than necessary. His arms were wrapped around his neck, leaning against his back and humming in his ear. He had tried pushing him away several times, but Novabomb just came back each time and clung to him tighter.

And it was starting to get on his nerves.

“Nova,” he said, reaching up to grab his arms. “Let me work.”

“You’re always working,” Novabomb whined, holding him tighter. “Come on~ Let’s take a break and go out into town. It’s been so long~”

“We went out the last time you visited.” 

“But that was nearly two weeks ago, come on…”

Mirage grunted when the other’s arms suddenly moved around his waist, pulling him away from the bookshelves. Groaning, he wiggled against his friend, but it proved to be useless when Novabomb just forced him to turn around and face him. That big stupid grin was on his face, which only made Mirage even more irriated. Damn it, why was he like this? He had always been clingy, but now he was just getting ridiculous.

“Nova, I have work,” he insisted, trying to push him away but to no avail. “Unlike you, who can seem to take time off whenever he feels like, I actually have a lot of responsibilities I need to take care of.”

“I have responsibilities too~”

“Which you seem to neglect to come here.”

“Because you’re more important!”

Mirage slapped a hand to his face, groaning into it. It was like he was talking to a brick wall. Every time, he would try to explain himself and every time, Novabomb would deflect and say something childish. How he was allowed to work in Jarl Bombrush’s house as a companion to his son, Mirage would never understand. Especially not when he seemed to be ditching his duties all the time and coming to see him. 

He had no idea why he felt the need to do so. Seriously, he came at least once or twice every month and stayed for a couple a days before leaving. How did he have time to do that so often? Why did he think he needed to? They were both adults and both busy… Hell, he was one of Optimus Prime’s Thanes! He was always busy!

Maybe he needed to talk to Bloodshed about all of this. Send him a letter and ask him if Novabomb was performing his duties properly. That way, he could at least get an honest answer and maybe get Novabomb to see that he couldn’t be coming over whenever he wanted to. 

Novabomb suddenly leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together with that big goofy grin on his face. “You’re so cute when you get all grumpy like that.”

“Ugh, get off of me already.”

Mirage finally managed to shove him away, quickly moving over to his desk. Fortunately, Novabomb didn’t follow, instead rubbing his stomach. He pouted, giving a small whine as he sat down on one of the couches. But he didn’t say anything as he watched Mirage sit down, grumbling to himself as he began to work.

Leaning back against the couch, Novabomb hummed softly to himself as he watched the other work. He would have normally gone up and pestered him to go out into the marketplace, but he liked watching him work sometimes. Mirage was also so serious, and made the cutest faces when he was working so hard. 

When his eyebrows would furrow. When his cheeks would puff out. When he would brush his bangs out of his eyes. When he would mutter a few words to himself before going silent again. He just looked so adorable and pretty when he was concentrating so hard. Though it wasn’t nearly as fun chatting and going out with him, Novabomb still liked to watch him from time to time.

He did wish he would relax a little more. He hadn’t been like this when they were younger, but ever since he became one of Optimus’s Thane, he had turned so stiff and serious. Yes, he was an adult now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t lighten up a little.

Still, he knew Mirage really didn’t mind his visits. If he really wanted to, he could find a way to keep him from coming. Not to mention he was pretty strong on his own. He could just punch him or something if he really didn’t want him around… But he knew he never would. Mirage cared about him way more than he let on, and he was too stubborn to admit he liked him coming over.

Of course, that stubbornness is what made him so cute, so Novabomb didn’t mind at all. 

“Stop staring at me.”

Novabomb snapped out his thoughts, looking over to Mirage. The other hadn’t looked up from his work, still continuing to work on the papers before him. He could have sworn that his cheeks were a little flushed, which just made Novabomb smile. Primus, why did he have to be so cute? It should have been illegal for someone to be this adorable!

He smiled, adjusting to lay on his stomach, resting his arms on the arm rest. “But you’re just so pretty, Mirage~ I can’t help myself, you know?”

Mirage only groaned. “Why do you keep saying that…?”

“Because it’s true! You’re the prettiest person I know!”

“... Shut up and let me work.”

Novabomb laughed, seeing Mirage look even more embarrassed than before. He laid his head down on his arms and continued to watch him, humming softly to himself. Mirage would always get so embarrassed when he complimented him. He probably thought he was just teasing him, which he was… But it was more than that. 

He couldn’t help himself though. Mirage was just so pretty, and nice, in his own way. Yes, he would scold him a lot and call him an idiot, but that was because Mirage was just so serious and would always get embarrassed when he complimented him. Besides, he had always been there for him. He stayed by his side even when he found out that he could go crazy if that part of him was triggered. He didn’t reject him when he told him he liked men. And he had been his first real friend. Mirage was special. He had always been special.

And Mirage was stubborn too. He wasn’t seeing his affections as anything other than him being the touchy friend he always knew. Yes, he did complain about the more frequent hugs, but he never really rejected him. He just sort of grumbled and pushed him away if it got to be too much, like earlier. But he never fully kicked him out.

Novabomb knew he would need to get more serious, if he wanted Mirage to see him beyond being his childhood friend. He had some ideas in mind, some he would need to think on and discuss with his friends. But for now, he was happy just to watch Mirage work, as he always did. 


End file.
